


I belong with you, you belong with me

by donghyuckssunflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Precious boyfriends, because I love my children and they love each other, just some soft sleepy markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckssunflower/pseuds/donghyuckssunflower
Summary: “Tell me I’m pretty.” Donghyuck pouted, flinging himself into Mark’s lap.“You’re pretty fucking annoying is what you are.” Mark replied, playfully shoving his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You made me lose my game.”





	I belong with you, you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! It’s been forever and a half since I last posted and I apologise profusely but I haven’t really been motivated for a while ans life has gotten in the way so I’m really, really sorrry.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this in an couple of hours on my iPad notes so it’s just short and sweet - my way of cracking my knuckles ans trying to get back into writing, I suppose.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy~~~

“Tell me I’m pretty.” Donghyuck pouted, flinging himself into Mark’s lap. 

“You’re pretty fucking annoying is what you are.” Mark replied, playfully shoving his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You made me lose my game.” 

Sure enough a big red ‘game over’ banner flashed across Mark’s phone screen as he held the device so Donghyuck could see. 

“Oh I see, a game is more important to you than your own boyfriend?” Donghyuck twisted his head on Mark’s thigh to face the older boy properly. “What am I to you, an accessory? A cheap date? Here I was, thinking you actually cared about me but nope - all you care about are your silly games.” The boy huffed in disapproval. 

“You know me so well.” Mark replied, sarcasm streaming from his mouth. “Why on earth would I like you anyway? It’s not like you’re the funniest person I know, or the sweetest human on the planet to me or even that you’re the prettiest being I’ve ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon. Nope you’re just plain old Donghyuck and why would I bother dating him?” 

“That sounds awfully specific for it not to be true...” Donghyuck chuckled softly in good humour and Mark’s eyes were twinkling with adoration. He was a royal pain in the ass sometimes, but Mark loved him nevertheless. 

“Why did you decide to belly flop on me again?” Mark said tapping the younger boy’s nose. 

“Mmm I was feeling needy.” Donghyuck responded, pretending to bite Mark’s finger. “I was a bit bored and the others are all busy.”

“Well it’s not like we can all drop our things and run as soon as you start calling; some people have more important things to be doing.” 

“Like what? Jonny doing Ten?” Donghyuck snorted at Mark’s scandalised expression. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you can’t hear them at night. Hell, even in the morning. And the day time. They’re always going at it - what are they, rabbits? ” Donghyuck faked twitching his nose to mimic the animal. 

Mark smirked at the quip. “Yeah but what about the others? Usually you can sweet talk Jungwoo into giving you attention or failing that, you go pester Jaehyun. I’m always just your last resort until you want something.” Mark isn’t jealous. Really, he isn’t. He’s just fed up of Donghyuck coming to him last; they’re supposed to be in a relationship but the younger boy usually only clings to him after going around all the other guys in the dorm first. 

“Like I said, they’re all busy,” Donghyuck brushes the remarks off. “Besides I’m allowed to spend some quality time with my dearest boyfriend aren’t I?”

“So that’s what we’re calling you sprawling across me like an air bed now is it?” 

“Of course. You’re the comfiest person I’ve every had the pleasure of lying on.” Both boys knew that was a lie - it was a well established fact by all the members that Jonny was the most comfy person to use as a pillow, but Donghyuck would admit that mark was a close second. He was a bit more lean and muscular than the boy would have liked but he was comfortable and familiar and really that’s all he needed.

Mark ran his fingers through Donghyuck’s fading orange hair. “You’re going to have to get this cut soon,” he says as an afterthought. 

Donghyuck hummed in agreement. “What colour do you think I should I go next?” 

“Bright blond.”

Donghyuck raised a skeptical brow. 

“It’d make you into a proper Full Sun,” Mark explained. “You know I think you’d suit it. Not as much as the orange though, I think this is definitely my favourite look you’ve tried so far.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, it makes you seem warmer somehow, more inviting to do this...” Mark leaned down and brushed his lips across Donghyuck’s temple. It was a bit of an awkward position he won’t lie, but he made it work. 

It was worth the brief cramp in his thigh to see the blush inching up Donghyuck’s collar. 

“Stop it you’ll make me blush!” Donghyuck giggled playfully pushing Mark’s jaw away. 

“You’re already blushing idiot,” Mark smiled down at him lovingly. “And the blush makes you prettier anyway, I like it.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes, a full blown smile now gracing his features. “You’re such a flirt Mark Lee, I swear.” 

“Just call me Flirt Lee,” The boy joked knowing full well it was completely shitty humour on his behalf but saying it anyway just to hear Donghyuck’s short laugh. “I’ll hand people business cards at music shows saying ‘Flirt Lee - the man with a plan to get in your pants.’ I’m sure all the fans will love it.” 

“Ha yeah all the hets will be thrilled, but it’s a shame you’re already taken my dear; nobody will be getting your attention in that way if their name isn’t Lee Donghyuck, I’m afraid.” 

“Jealous now, are we?” 

“Damn straight. I’ll slap a bitch if I have to - you’re mine and mine alone.” Donghyuck’s hand cupped Mark’s jaw, a serious glint reflecting in his pupils showing he wasn’t entirely kidding. With gentle hands the younger boy guided Mark’s lips to his own, pressing firmly but sweetly in a languid kiss. 

While maintaining the kiss, Mark shifted so that they were both lying on the sofa and he no longer had to bend at odd angles to kiss his boyfriend. Now in a far more comfortable position, Mark leaned in further, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arm around the back of Donghyuck’s head, twining his fingers boy’s hair once more. Donghyuck’s hands were still cupping Mark’s jaw and he lazily ran one of his legs up and down Mark’s in a soothing stroking motion. 

The concept of time was lost on the two boys as they stayed like that, softly kissing and stroking, getting a feel for each other as the minutes tricked away. When they weren’t kissing, they were talking. Murmuring small trivial facts and random nuggets about their days - filling the other in about the small things that had happened in their lives. 

Their ears were attuned to the soft footsteps in their building; signs that the other members were very much near by. The two young boys didn’t really care though since their relationship wasn’t exactly secret. 

At one point, while the two were back to kissing again, they heard a person go to the kitchen area and with the apartment being open plan they were well aware that whoever it was could see them, but neither boy made a move to break apart. They were too encompassed in each other to be even remotely bothered by the presence of someone else. Not even Doyoung’s “get a room!” comment could bother them.

They were totally at peace, lying in one another’s arms. Donghyuck’s need for attention had been fulfilled and Mark was more than happy to ignore his phone for his boyfriend. 

When the sun drifted out of sight and was replaced by the moon to cover the night shift, they both agreed that they should probably migrate to a bedroom. Settling on Mark’s because they knew they could kick Doyoung out, the two made a stop in the kitchen to grab some snacks on their way. 

Armed with chocolate and popcorn (their manager would kill them if he knew since they were supposed to be dieting but oh well, they’d deal with that when it came to it) they plonked themselves down on Mark’s bed. 

Upon seeing the two come in, Doyoung had already started to herd his laptop, headphones and charger into a bundle, getting ready to leave sensing the boy’s’ desire to be left alone (and not his own reluctance to be left alone with the young couple).  
“Aww hyung, you know us so well,” Donghyuck said in a sing-song voice. 

Doyoung snorted, “like I’d want to be stuck in here with you two love birds. God there’s not much I could think of that would be worse. It’s like god wants to punish me for something.” 

“Sorry hyung,” Mark bowed his head a little in apology; they always seemed to be kicking Doyoung out of his room - honestly, mark thinks they should just officially swap roommates: he can have Donghyuck to himself, and Jaehyun and Doyoung can permanently room together. It would make sense considering how often they end up swapping anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Doyoung rolled his free hand in the air. “Next time go to Donghyuck’s room okay? It’s about time I got to sleep in my own bed and not his. Anyway, you kids have fun!” Doyoung chirped as he knocked the door closed behind him: with his foot finally leaving. 

As soon as the door closed Donghyuck looked over at Mark with the softest expression Mark had ever seen. “So,” he said.  
And just like that they felt like two normal teenagers again - completely lovestruck. Being an idol was great; they both loved their job and didn’t want to be doing anything else, but sometimes they just wanted a sense of normalcy. A time when they could be together without feeling scrutinised by the public or pressured to diet or whatever. 

It was always in these rare moments when they both had days with no schedules, both had a room to themselves that they felt their most comfortable. 

Mark’s lips curved and he mirrored Donghyuck’s words; “so.”

“What movie do you want to watch?” Mark said reaching past Donghyuck to find the remote stashed on his bookshelf. 

“I don’t mind. Something new but not a horror?” 

“Hmm,” Mark flipped through Netflix, settling on an adventure film they both agreed on. 

The choice didn’t really matter because they both knew it was mostly for background noise; they wouldn’t really be watching the film. It was just an excuse to eat junk food and make out more - the ideal way to top off their lazy day. 

Donghyuck dragged the covers over them both as they lay on the bed, backs against the headrest and Mark’s arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. The popcorn was still warm as they munched their way through the bowl, soon filling them both and depleting their snack stores. 

By the end of the movie, the empty food containers had been discarded and their positions had changed so that Donghyuck was curled on his side, head tucked into Mark’s ribs, sleeping lightly. Every now and then the younger boy would jolt awake, his lids clearly trying to weigh him down and slide shut again but Donghyuck would always lift his head to smile at Mark, plant a kiss on the older boy’s side and only then succumbing to sleep again. Mark loved it. 

But then again, Mark loved everything about him and he said as much to Donghyuck every time he woke up. 

“Hush my love, it’s okay to just sleep.” He’d murmur, brushing Donghyuck’s forehead with light fingertips knowing that it would make the younger boy fall asleep again. 

“I love you.” Mark whispered with every new kiss Donghyuck planted on his side. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comment and let me know what you think! Like I say I want to get back into writing even if it’s just short occasional pieces like this while I work on bigger projects so any feedback I’d really appreciate <3


End file.
